Generally, clips having various shapes are used to temporarily fix an object to be fixed such as sheets of paper, documents, and so on thereto.
In conventional practices, a wire clip has been widely used, and the wire clip is made by bending a steel wire having given elasticity to a given shape to form two large and small curved portions so that an object to be fixed is insertedly fixed to the space between the curved portions. According to the conventional wire clip, however, it is hard to fix the object having a given thickness value of more than a given value, and further, the wire clip is easily deformed so that it cannot be returned to its original state.
So as to solve the above-mentioned problems, there is proposed another type of clip having a clip part made of a plate-shaped member bent to a shape of “” and a handle part mounted on the clip part. In this case, however, it is difficult to stackingly keep a plurality of objects to be fixed thereto due to the volume occupied by the handle part of the conventional clip.
On the other hand, a Nalclip (which is the name of a product, but is used as a generic trademark) has a strong pressurizing force, and accordingly, it is hard to directly fix the Nalclip to an object to be fixed, so that the Nalcip is fixed using a Nalclip dispenser, thereby making it inconvenient in use.